You Can't Hurry Love
by ScarletOHarra
Summary: Just my version of how Fat Amy and Bumper probably got to where they are by the end of the second movie. Transpires right after PP1. In Progress.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:First Pitch Perfect Fic.. Let me know what you think. Please.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the characters nor the setting, I'm just having fun with them.**

* * *

Chapter 1

His lips are soft and attentive. She likes these make out sessions just after the high of their orgasms. She's never a cuddly person but Bumper loves to kiss her. Before and after sex. It's a nice change of pace from their rough sessions.

"You smell great." Bumper says as he moves his lips down to her neck.

"That's because I shower. Everyday." Amy retorts which made Bumper laugh, all the while continuing his trail of kisses down to her collarbone.

"I was going for tomato and garlic smell, a bit salsa-like kind of smell.." Amy smacks his shoulder but laughs as well.

This is how their conversations go. It's usually a lot more aggressive and insulting when others are around. But even when they're alone, the ping pong of shots and burns is their comfort zone.

He is on his way back up to kiss her lips when he notices her eyes looking at him. He looks back at her for a few seconds, "Do you realize this may be our last time in this room?"

She laughs at the sentimentality. "You're not gonna cry aren't you?" obviously mocking him.

He gauges her reaction before saying. "No..." Hesitantly, as if asking himself the same question. He diverts her attention with, "We really better make our last here explosive, end this with a bang!" and he starts pouring his attention to her breasts.

"Ooooh... I like that idea!" She almost gasps as he takes her left nipple on his mouth and started to suck.

"Ugh, right there" She arches her back as if asking for more and Bumper willingly obliges. He kneaded her right breast so as not to be inattentive and gently nudged his knees on Fat Amy's now throbbing center. She's so wet now and so soon after their last session. ' _I'm so damn good_ ' he thinks to himself.

He's trailing kisses back towards Amy's lips when she yanked his head out of her neck and crashed her lips unto him. Her kiss was needy, aggressive but very thorough. He shifted himself between her legs and slid down his hands on her thigh down to the back of her knees and lifted her leg and wrapped it around his behind. She can feel how hard he is now and it only spurs her on. She bucks her hips slightly to distribute a bit of her wetness along his length.

Then she slightly parts their kiss with her hands on his chest and says "Bumper, I need you... NOW."

Bumper likes her woman in command. He immediately positions himself at her entrance and just as he is about to enter her, he captures her lips suppressing her moans as they become one. He thrusts long and slow strokes at first but when Amy tightened her legs around him, it was his signal to get rough and fast. He feels her contracting now and he is not far along. She breaks their kiss to catch her breath. She's moaning "Oh god, Oh god.. Oh oh oh" as Bumper continues to place butterfly kisses on her neck. Amy is reaching for an all time high. Her mouth hangs open and she lets out and very long breathy gasp and bumper followed soon after.

He was about to begin their after sex make out session when Amy's phone buzzed. She took her phone from the bedside table and read..

 _We'll be in your room by 6. See yah! - Becca_

It's 530 in the morning.

"Shit." She suddenly sits up on the realization, knocking Bumper off her and sent him rolling off the bed.

"What the hell Ames?" He asked confused.

"I asked the Bellas to come help me pack my room.." She took bumper's pants and shirt at the floor and threw them at him "... And they're coming here in 30 minutes so you need to scram." She wrapped herself with a blanket while bumper was putting on his pants.

The Bellas just got their own house over the summer break. After winning the championship, the funds started coming in for the organization from Alumni and Fans. The pride they brought to the university kind of also helped with the Dean to give them one of the old sorority houses. They've been renovating it for the last few weeks and this is the last week, which they scheduled as their moving in.

"Ah crap." She was already pushing him out the door before he even finished putting his shirt.

"I'll call.." DOOR SLAM ".. you." He walks toward the elevator feeling half frustrated while his other half still feels satisfied from their last climax. He smiles as he enters the elevator. ' _So worth it.'_ he thought to himself.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: A very short update. Sorry about that. I will try to follow up a longer chapter.**

 **I'd love to hear your feedback and comments! Please :)**

* * *

Chapter 2

Becca, Chloe and Aubrey appeared by her doorstep 6am on the dot. It's not shocking for Aubrey to be on time. But the other two were clearly dragged on their butts to get them there early.

"You haven't even started packing?!" Aubrey exclaimed the moment Fat Amy opened door. "Amy!" as if scolding her will get the job done.

"Good Morning Aubrey..." Amy replied with a smile, totally unfazed by Aubrey's panic-ky realization. "...Becca and Chloe. Come in!"

"We got boxes!" Becca chimed with fake enthusiasm as they entered the room. "Nice room."

"Ooooooh.. I like the purple walls. We should have this in the Bella House!" Chloe joins the conversation excitedly.

Amy had just showered and was getting ready for the day when they arrived. She was a little busy last night (doing someone rather than something) to have started any packing. Aubrey roamed the room as if inspecting and checking.

"Alright. We got until lunch to pack. No worries. I've got this." The usual Aubrey.

She starts her orders: Becca to start labeling boxes, Amy to start packing her bathroom and Chloe to call for reinforcements.

As Becca was tidying up the bed, a white piece of cloth fell out from the comforters. She bent down to pick it up only to notice that it's a guy's briefs.

"EEEEWW. EEEEWW. EEEEWW." She shouts and unknowingly throws the undergarment into Chloe's face making Chloe scream.

"What the hell girls?!" Aubrey comes out of the bathroom to get hold of the commotion when she sees the white briefs. Immediately taking hold of the garment, she notices a label that says 'B.A.'

"Amy, who's B.A.?" she asks.

Amy, who was still inside the bathroom packing her stuff, practically ran out. "WHAT?! WHY?!"

"He left his tidy whities in your room." Aubrey gives her her amused raised eyebrows while waiting for Amy's reply. They didn't know Amy was dating anyone.

 _Oh this should be good_. Becca thought to herself. Her smile is so wide as her eyes look back and forth Amy and Aubrey waiting for either of them to talk.

"Uhm..." Amy starts. _That Shit._ She thinks to herself. _I'm going to kill him_.

"Amy... " Aubrey said slowly. Taunting her and obviously enjoying the moment.

"It's Bryan..." Amy almost whispers.

"WHO?!" Chloe cuts the tension with her very loud question.

"Bryan.." Amy says. Clearly this time.

"Bryan who?" Aubrey is totally milking the situation.

"uhm... uhm..." Amy's doing her high pitched humming. Her ass is sweating _. That asshole_. "...uhm.. Adams?" even she is not sure who the fuck she just mentioned.

"Bryan Adams? I didn't know you were dating anyone" Chloe asks confused.

"Yeah. He works at that Smoothie Place... uhmm, just off the Campus. Just met him about a week ago. Just a one night thing. It was nothing. I am not.. dating!?" Amy is now rambling. She is uncomfortable and B.A. is to blame.

 _There's no Bryan Adams in that place?_ Becca asks herself. She hangs out there like all the time.

Then, realization on who's really B.A sets in and Becca chuckles to herself. _Oh Amy._

"You dawg~" Chloe slaps Fat Amy's butt to cheer on her Bella sister. "You slutty slutty dawg!" saying it with so much pride.

"Hmm.. Alright." Aubrey is half convinced and half confused. She resumes packing and Chloe follows.

Amy shifts on her spot, unsure if it's safe to go back to the bathroom, when she spots Becca staring at her. Amy knows Becca had probably figured it out by now. She rolls her eyes on Becca and in turn she replies with an _'I'm watching you'_ gesture.

 _I'm soooo gonna finish him like a cheesecake._


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I've been tweaking this chapter for sometime now. A longer (by a teensy bit) update as promised.**

 **Is anyone reading? I'd love to hear your feedback and comments! Please and Thank you :)**

* * *

Chapter 3

It's been three days since they moved in the Bella House.

It's fun to be all together again. Fixing the house got Chloe, Becca and Fat Amy together seeing as they're the only three who stayed in the campus this summer break. Becca's issue with her step mother kept her from staying with her dad, and a flight back home to see her mom is just too expensive. Chloe on the other hand came back immediately from their family trip in Greece when their request for a house was approved 2 weeks ago. Fat Amy thought of going back to Australia but her brother was stuck in UK finishing his thesis and her sister is taking a business trip. She's not risking her sanity on 6 weeks alone with her mum. Besides, her sister is coming to New York this September and promised her that a drive to Georgia to see her is in schedule.

The three of them had exactly 12 days to clean up and renovate the old sorority house. The 'Bella House' was coined by Aubrey when Chloe called to tell her the good news. She helped with the renovations but after the first day of moving in, She had to go back to New York with her dad because she has interviews scheduled _. It's time for real life_ , as she says.

The house has 3 floors and can accommodate much more than the 8 remaining Bellas with its 3 shared bedrooms and the attic. Each room had a distinct colour which they were named after as well. The bedroom at the ground floor is the Pink Room and can accommodate up to 6. This is occupied by Lily, Stacie, Jessica and Ashley. On the second floor, two bedrooms are on either sides. Both of which can accommodate 4 and Chloe took the Red Room at the right and Cynthia Rose took the Blue Room at the left. These two rooms are adjoined by a common bathroom at the center. The bathroom is huge, which is expected in a sorority house. It's composed of 2 rows of 10 stalls each, one row for toilet and another for bath. These are located strategically at the back, with the 2 rows facing each other. The front half of their bathroom has been personally renovated by Aubrey and Chloe. They designed it to have the front wall fully dedicated to a mirror and the remaining wall space of the left and right wall are counters. It's pretty slick.

Fat Amy already called dibs to the attic but when Becca asked her if she could be roommates, she can't say no. The room can accommodate two comfortably, but no more than that. They decided to just stick with white walls (eggshell to be exact). They already have a lot of eccentric stuff to put personality in their room.

Amy took the bed nearest to the stairs. She had her headrest changed and placed her own sofa by the left side of the bed. So far, that sofa is her favorite spot in their room and that is exactly where she is when Chloe shouted "Huddle!" from down the stairs.

The ground floor is what Chloe likes to call their "Huddle Space", a.k.a. the common area. Their Huddle Space is composed of the living room/ lounge, the kitchen, and the porch and pool at the back of the house. Huddle is also their code for a meeting.

"Let's go Ames" Becca calls her.

She grabs her phone before following Becca.

At the Living Room Amy finds her seat at the sofa when Chloe starts the meeting. "Hey Bellas… As you all know, we've finally finished the renovations of the Bella House today!" which earned her cheers from her sisters with "Yoohoos" and "Alright" echoing throughout.

"And so I thought, we should have a party.." Chloe continued. Everyone got so excited. Ideas and suggestions are just everywhere.

"Pool Party!" Stacie suggests which Cynthia Rose totally supports with "Yeah, bikinis!"

"Paint Party!" Jessica and Ashley exclaimed at the same time.

Lily is mumbling something but nobody even bothered to decipher. Everyone was so excited and Chloe is pleased with herself. Becca is the leader of the group in terms of their musical repertoire, and decisions regarding competitions. But Chloe is their head figure in terms of Social Functions.

The group decided to have a Pool Party so they can show-off their newly renovated porch and pool.

Fat Amy was discussing with Stacie about plans to do bikini shopping that weekend when her phone buzzed.

" _Hey Fatso! What's up?_ " It's Bumper.

 _"What do you want Dipshit?"_ Amy's still pretty ticked off with the tidy whities incident.

 _"Aww.. you can't still be mad from 3 days ago? Come on.."_ with which Amy didn't want to reply. She doesn't know why it still bothers her. It's pretty funny when she thinks about it now. But she likes having them as a secret, and so telling anybody is just not an option.

Bumper texted her again. " _I know you're keeping it as a souvenir."_ She chuckles to herself. _This shit is so full of himself_ , she thinks.

 _"Come on Ames... I'm back at the campus. Wanna meet me later?"_

That caught Amy's attention. But she can't be obvious. _"I'm busy."_ was her only reply. By this time the Bellas are already discussing party food.

 _"You know you want some Bumper Action :_ " That made Amy laugh fully now which is in dark contrast to the seriousness of party planning the other Bellas were doing. Everyone looked at her.

"What's Funny?" Chloe asked.

"Oh nothing. I was far away, sorry." Amy replied and everyone just went back to planning. Except Becca.

 _"Yeah right doucheboy. You want some Amy for yourself and not the other way around."_ She was still chuckling to herself when Becca sneaked at the back of the sofa and went beside her left ear and whispered, "Is that B.A.?" which made her jump off her seat.

"Good God Becca!" Amy doesn't know what else to say.

"So is it?" Becca is taunting her to answer with her wiggling eyebrows. They are now face to face. Becca is suppressing a laugh and Amy just stares her down and purses her lips. They both know Amy is not going to confirm what Becca already knows.

Amy's phone buzzed and she hesitates to read the message.

"Go on." Becca urges her to read the message. Becca doesn't really like making Amy uncomfortable but it's just so much fun teasing her and part of her can't resist when opportunity strikes.

Amy tries to hide her phone's screen from Becca as she reads the message.

 _"Sure Miss Piggy. Sure. Smoothie place in 2 hours?"_

She replies fast and short. _"Whatever dickface."_ That is a yes for Bumper.

Becca is still smiling smugly when Amy looks back at her. She's not bothered that Becca knows. Well, not as much bothered if Aubrey or Chloe knew. Actually, a teeny tiny part of her also enjoys this teasing with Becca. Not that she likes being fidgety about it, but there's comfort in knowing that Becca doesn't judge her.

Chloe is starting to give out party assignments and everyone is starting to get up from their seats and move to the kitchen for dinner.

"Whatever Becca!" and with that she throws a sofa pillow to Becca's face, "Let's just have dinner." Amy chuckles, Becca is persistent. She keeps dropping subtle quips for the past three days. Becca laughs at her evasiveness and holds on to Amy's left arm as they go together to the kitchen.

"You know you can tell me anything… right?" Becca says as casually as possible while they're walking. She's never comfortable with emotional sentiments but Amy stood by her when Aubrey almost kicked her out of the Bellas, plus they're roommates now so they're bound to be closer than ever.

"I know." Amy smiles at her. She knows that. She's just not ready to share this… not yet anyway.

 _There's also nothing to share, Bumper and I are practically nothing_. She decided.

"What are we having?" Stacie asks as they all settle on their seats.

"Chinese Takeout. Again." Third night now. "Someone should really learn how to cook.." Chloe adds as an afterthought and everyone agrees as they start their meal.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I'm sorry it took me sometime to update. It's been a crazy week.**

 **Here's the next chapter. Please let me know what you think.. It's apparent that there's a scarcity of reviews in this ship but just let me know any reaction. Thanks :)**

* * *

Chapter 4

"Oh good god.. Oh.. Oh.. Oh.." She lets out each 'oh' with increasing pitch.

After a quick catch up at their smoothie place, Fat Amy found herself on Bumper's bed at his apartment with both her legs dangling off his shoulders and his tongue performing oral magic with her nether lips.

"Ooooh.." she gives low guttural moan and holds on to his headboard for dear life as the knot in her core tightens. He hums as he kisses and the vibration travels through her whole body.

"That's good. Just like that..." She encourages him as her left hand instinctively touches her boob trying to add to the overwhelming stimulations.

"Bumper.." she's almost begging now.

She is so close when she suddenly realizes that Bumper stopped. She opens her eyes to find his face hovering over hers. She's about to protest when he slips himself into her with which she gives him a sharp intake of breath.

She feels so good and he can't help but close his eyes as he's enveloped by her completely. He feels Amy's hands on his cheeks so he opens his eyes. Amy pulls his face closer to hers, locking their lips together. She kisses him as he starts to move in and out of her.

She breaks the kiss to catch her breath and he settles his face by her neck.

He whispers, "Oh Ames, you're so good... so slick and warm.." They are both panting now. Amy takes his right hand and guides it to massage her left breast.

"Oh Ames, so tight..." Bumper's hot breath is tickling her neck and all she can do is moan loudly. All these sensations are keeping her from forming coherent thoughts.

He picks up the pace. The friction is unbearable, she feels like crying as the waves of pleasure come and her ovaries explode.

"Bumpeeeeer..." She screams. They come together; Bumper spilling his seed within her.

They haven't caught their breath completely when he slips out of her. He lies on his back on the right side of the bed. Amy rolls farther onto her side of the bed and grabs her phone from her bag on the floor. 1AM.

She stands and goes to the bathroom to clean up, leaving Bumper on the bed staring at the ceiling.

After a few moments, "Why are you renting this apartment?" She asks coming out of the bathroom.

He thinks about his answer as she settles back beside him on the bed. She lies on her right side facing him, her head leaning on her palms with her arm propped up for support.

"What do you mean?" He answers her with another question and moves himself up to lean on the headboard.

"I meant, well.." She hesitates and asks herself if maybe she's asking something too personal.

She decides to continue with, "Well, you're traveling a lot with your John Mayer thing.." and stops to see if maybe he already gets it. "So, why keep a place here?" but he probably doesn't.

He considers her question for a moment before he answers with, "Well, I plan to go back here." He can say more but he does not. He's not entirely sure why he really wants to keep coming back to Georgia. _Maybe because it's been home for the last four years?_

"For what?" Amy asks yet another question. From what she knows of Bumper, he is not originally from Georgia or any nearby state. She guesses he's probably from New York but only because he mentioned his love for Broadway and how many shows he had watched there.

"For…" He prolongs the word as much as he can as he thinks about what he wants to come back for in Georgia. He's got nothing.

Amy waits for an answer and when she just gets a pensive look from Bumper, she sighs and says "You're weird!" and lies on her back.

"Well, I still have a lot of stuff here." He felt the need to not leave that question unanswered.

"You can take it with you to L.A., dumbass." she says to counter his logic.

He looks at her. "Yes." and for a moment, Bumper considers leaving it there. "But the Trebles still kinda needs me 'ya know." Playing the alumnae-previous-head-treble card.

Amy laughs at that, a little too loudly to make her point. "Care to explain how your bros still need you Buttcheeks? They see you as douchebag. And frankly, you kinda are." She props herself up so that now they're side by side sitting against the headboard.

"Irrelevant." He counters. "Whatever they think is irrelevant because they lost didn't they? And it's absolutely because I wasn't there."

"Aca-scuse me!" Amy exclaims. "The trebles lost because they had no chance against the awesomeness of the Bellas." She makes a face as if challenging him to disprove her point. "With or without you there."

"Sure. Let's go with that!" He says mock laughing.

He scoots out of the bed and goes to his TV to get the remote and asks, "Do you want to watch something?"

"No I'm okay." She replies. She didn't plan on staying the night but seeing as it is late, and apparently still hanging out she takes some of his pillows that dropped on the floor and placed it behind her back. She gathers his blanket to cover herself, suddenly realizing she's naked and all exposed.

"Alright, suit yourself." He browses the channels while standing right in front of the TV when he decides he's just gonna pop in one of his good old DVDs.

"I like watching F.R.I.E.N.D.S. in my past time. I've got all their 10 season DVDs." He says proudly while inserting the disk to the player.

"Do you have a favourite FRIENDS character?" He asks as he goes back to the bed and sit beside her.

"Uhm no." Amy answers.

"Oh me too." He says, "I like them all. That's the beauty of this show. You just love all of them!" He is obviously enthusiastic about this topic.

"Well... I haven't watched F.R.I.E.N.D.S." Amy explains herself.

"WHAT?!" quickly turning to look at her. To say he's shocked is an understatement. "Like Ever? You seriously have to be kidding me."

"That's a very contradicting statement you've got there." Amy snorts.

"No seriously. Are you uncultured or something"

"Ow.. YOU?! You are the one calling me uncultured?" Amy feigns insult, "You don't even know how to use chopsticks dirtball!" slapping his arm.

"But seriously shitface, I really haven't seen any.." She laughs. She finds it funny that her inexperience with this show is riling up Bumper so much. "I've never caught it in Australian TV." she explains.

He gives her a look of utter disgust and says, "Uncultured.." whispering it menacingly. She hits him with a pillow and he laughs. He grabs his pillow and hits her back starting a mini pillow fight between them. Their laugh and giggles mask the sound of the TV as the show starts.

Amy was still hitting him when he stops. His left hand grabbing her left wrist and his right hand does the same with the other. He successfully stops the pillow fight by entrapping her and he ended up hugging her from behind.

She's still laughing as she valiantly tries to wiggle him out which only made him hug her tighter.

"Hah! I've got you now." He says by her ear claiming his victory. The nearness of his mouth to her neck suddenly became apparent and stills her motion.

"You really need to watch this Blondie." He urges her to settle down on the bed. "I'm going to introduce you to the wonderful world of FRIENDS."

They maintain that position and watch the show spooning. He rearranges their pillows and fully covers them with a blanket.

"This better be good, Turdburger." She warns him. "I don't trust your taste." She says as she makes herself comfortable in his embrace.

* * *

I hope its alright. Please Review:)


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: A bit of a short update. I'm already working on the next ones so hopefully (I can't make any promises.) I'll come up with the next chapter sooner. I do want to keep writing, if possible 24/7 but Life (ie work) kind of gets in the way. I actually reviewed the previous chapters and found some mistakes, so if you'll notice, I've done some changes. Very minor though. I'm thinking of getting a Beta but I'm not sure if its too late for that :( What do you guys think?**

 **A big shoutout to LightLeadingMe and RPZoly for reviewing my fic. I feel like crying knowing I have readers. I feel undeserving of your support. I'm a very new writer, with a fickle mind and unstable emotions but I promise to keep trying and giving the best I can with this fic.**

 **This one is just a bit of fun girl bonding. I hope you'll like it. Please review if you have any comments, suggestions or violent reactions.**

* * *

Chapter 5

 _So noone told you life was gonna be this way_

Amy has been singing the song unconsciously for 2 days now. Hanging out with Bumper, almost every night ever since he came back, had her finishing 6 seasons of F.R.I.E.N.D.S.. but she doesn't remember every episode as they sometimes get down with it while its playing on the background. She won't admit it to him, but she does like the show and finds it really funny.

 _You burnt your breakfast, so far things are going great._

She's actually cooking breakfast as she sings, frying up some eggs, some hotdogs and bacon in the Bella Kitchen. It's a beautiful Saturday morning and she has plans with the girls later in the day to go shopping for the party. She's the only one up in the house that early in the morning and it's because she didn't sleep there but only came back an hour ago.

 _I'll be there for you, when the rain starts to pour._

She was just putting it all on a plate when Stacie comes in, "Someones in a good mood." noticing her singing.

"You want some breakfast?" ignoring the comment and offers her the fried delicacies.

"Ooooh. I'd love some!" and takes some of the hotdogs.

Cynthia Rose enters the kitchen yawning and goes straight to the coffee maker, "Do we have some coffee?"

"Yup, Fresh pot." Amy responds as she starts cutting up some bread for toast.

Stacie asks Cynthia Rose to get her a cup too and just after she takes her first sip, she goes "Hey Amy, Where were you up last night?", which made Amy stop in her tracks towards the toaster.

Cynthia Rose is smiling behind her cup of Joe when she asked, "Girl, You went out last night?" with a smug look.

"Uuuhmmmm..." _I am not getting busted by Stacie and Cynthia Rose, s_ he tells herself. She loads the toaster then comes back to the table.

"I saw you coming out late last night.." Stacie says. "Out to get lucky?" and Stacie plays with her hotdog, taking it in and out of her mouth with a dirty look on her face.

"That's disgusting Stacie!" Amy exclaims making a face, but chuckles nonetheless. "I'm not having hotdogs." She declares and takes a bacon instead.

Cynthia Rose is laughing when the toaster dings and she volunteers to get it.

"No seriously.." Stacie struggles to say the words as she chews on the hotdog "Were you getting any last night?"

Amy chuckles and says "Whut? Hahaha.. I was just out to get.." she didn't get to finish that sentence when Cynthia Rose interrupts with "Just out to get your toast buttered?" as she serves the toast on the table.

That made Stacie laugh and Amy scream "Oh my God!" and Amy keeps saying "No... No... No..." in between laughter.

Becca joins them in the kitchen asking, "What's with loudness bitches?" preparing herself a cup of coffee and settling beside Amy.

"We're just asking Amy if she's already had some hotdogs last night?" Stacie explains.

Becca amusedly smiles at that and turns to look at Amy asking for an answer making Amy blush. She did notice that Amy hasn't slept on her bed for 3 nights now. She doesn't keep tabs on her roommate but she knows for a fact that she's not missing for a night jog.

"Oh God. You Guys!" She says trying hard to suppress her laugh. "I'm gonna have cereal instead." and stands up to get herself a bowl, a cereal box and milk from the fridge.

Bella conversations are always fun, and sexual topics are a favourite of Stacie's. They've already wandered off a few times with the Kinky adventures of the brunette and she had even once coaxed Chloe into sharing some of hers. But Amy's not one to share her private escapades so she'd rather give the spotlight to someone else.

As she pours her milk onto her bowl, Stacie goes.. "That's right girl.. Milk it.. Milk it right... yeah.." earning her laughs and giggles from the other girls.

Amy laughs at the innuendo and says, "Are you hell bent on turning this breakfast into a some sort of foreplay?"

"This is just.." Becca shakes her head looking at her coffee while laughing and decidedly says, "This is such a good way to start the day."

"How do you manage to make everything dirty?" Amy asks Stacie.

"Well, I guess I'm just resourceful.." She responds cockily, her head held up high "Oh.. But don't you just hate it when guys do that to you?" She asks the girls, opening a forum.

"Get dirty on you?" Amy asks, "Not really." She says thinking about it and laughs.

"I've never had that problem." Cynthia Rose smirks.

"One time..." Stacie starts "..I was at the library having a certain reference photocopied. I was at the copy room when a guys goes, 'Reproducing eh? Can I help?' giving me what-he-thinks is a seductive look."

Everyone laughs at this and Becca says, "That's not sexy! It's bordering creepy!" and adds, "Don't get me started on their pickup lines."

"Oh yeah.." Amy interrupts. "I once had a guy ask me for a hookup with, 'Wanna split on my banana?'."

They're all laughing hysterically now, even Cynthia Rose with her very little experience with boys. "I did try though, but it looked more like squatting." she adds.

Amy's almost crying now as she just can't stop laughing and Stacie, Becca and Cynthia Rose are running out of breath when Chloe enters and says, "What are you guys laughing about"

"We are just having.." Amy can't even finish the sentence, her laughing getting in the way.

So Becca swoops in with, "Just some Vagina Dialogues with the girls." which made everyone laugh more.

Except Chloe who has no idea.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: It took a lot of me to finish this chapter. It's the longest one yet, and I feel that it's the most emotion-heavy yet, as well. I went out on a limb here so I don't know how you guys would take it. Please Review, I really really REALLY wanna know what you think of this chapter.I feel like its a crucial point in the story and the next chapters will greatly depend on it.**

 **Thanks for all the encouragement in the Review Section. It helps A LOT.**

* * *

Chapter 6

There is a continuous buzzing and he doesn't know where it's coming from. It's irritatingly persistent.

Consciousness slowly creeps in and Bumper struggles to open one eye. When he finally does, he quickly registers the rays of morning sunshine peeking through the window. He blinks both eyes furiously as if willing them to wake up when he suddenly recognizes the buzzing to be his phone. Looking around, he spots it on the floor.

He made a move to get out of bed, and then realizes there's a hindrance in the form a curvy blonde sleeping right next to him. She is on her side facing away from him with his arm stuck underneath her.

He tried to slip his arm out as smoothly as possible so as not to wake her but it's a very tricky task. At one point, he thought he woke her up when she mumbled something, but then she just turned away from him falling flat on her face onto the pillow resuming her peaceful sleep.

He grabbed his phone from the floor which says: '11 missed calls'.

 _Shit._

He goes straight to the bathroom and quickly dials back the number. The man on the other line answers with, "Hey Man! Are you dead or something? I've been calling you for the last 30 mins."

To which he replies with, "Sorry man. I was up really late last night. Ya know, serving up the goodies", but just as he was about to regale him with his sexy times, the guy interrupts him and says, "Whatever dude. Schedule's up. We start tomorrow, your flight's tonight.".

"WAIT WHAT?! But.." but before he can even say anything else, the line went dead.

 _Fucking Shit._

He goes out of the bathroom and goes back to bed contemplating what just happened.

 _Your flight's tonight. Yup, that's what he said. Right?_

Well what did he expect? He was given a few days off. Then a FEW days it shall be.

He doesn't understand why he feels frustrated or even dissatisfied. He has had a great 5 days off? It's been fun… It's actually been great! Yet it doesn't feel enough.

He lies on his side, his arm propping his head up and turns to look at the sleeping form beside him.

 _The last five days_ , he says to himself..

Amy had changed position again and is now sleeping on her other side facing bumper with her hands tucked underneath her chin, her hair is all over her face and her blushing lips slightly parted.

 _She's an adorable sleeper_. He thinks, smiling to himself. Still holding his phone, he takes a picture of her.

He stares at her picture and wonders what she'll say if she knew he has this. How she'd tease him for being sentimental.

He thinks of how he's going to tell Amy that he's leaving tonight without sounding too clingy or worse, emotionally attached. Because really... he doesn't need to say anything. They're not in a relationship.

But he doesn't want to take off without her knowing. It doesn't feel right after the 5 days they've had.

His reverie was cut when Amy stirs beside him.

She opens her eyes and finds his face across hers. The first image of her day is his smile.

He looks at her eyes and then her lips; her stomach lurches in anticipation.

He moves closer, both of them instinctively closing their eyes as their lips touch. It was light, soft and warm. But it was over, just like that.

She opens her eyes to see him grinning.

"Good Morning", he whispers. Their faces just an inch apart.

She smiles. _Good morning indeed._

He captures her lips again; his hand goes to her hips keeping her close. This time, he lingers to revel on the feeling of her lips against his. And when he moves to nibble on her lower lip, she whimpers a little.

He shifts the both of them and moves on top of her. Her palms find his face and keep it in place as she opens her legs to accommodate him. She can feel him smile against her lips.

She feels him getting hard and makes a joke, "Someone's up!" and he laughs.

He starts kissing her neck and she arches her back as she lets out a moan. She can't help but think how different his kisses feel this time. They aren't bad, not bad at all. They are nice in an authentic way. But it's different, confusing and unfamiliar.

His fingers traverse lightly from her hips to the side of her breasts. His hands gently enclose both her breasts and her breath hitch when his palms reach her nipples.

"Bumper.." She's ready for him now.

He moves back up to kiss her, but changed his mind when he gets there. His face hovers hers, their noses almost touching, their lips only a few centimeters apart and his eyes staring directly onto hers.

She can feel her heart beat throughout her body. She doesn't know what's happening so she's caught off guard when he enters her. She gasps and he hisses with pleasure.

She's still a bit sore from last night, but this, right here right now, seems far different from then; a wave of confusion passing by her.

He thrusts in and out of her in a steady rhythm, all the while staring into her eyes. It feels like something inside her is delightfully melting, as if her body is disintegrating into bundles of pleasure and it hurts in an exquisite way.

She's panting now, the heat from her core spreading faster and heavier.

When she reaches her peak, she's floating and unaware of everything else but of the utter bliss of being woken up like this; and shortly after he joins her in ecstasy.

They stay in that position as they catch their breath. His face buried in her neck, her arms holding him close, and their bodies still one.

They regain normal breathing and he slips out of her and moves aside.

She turns to face him; strands of stray hair on her face. He unthinkingly moves them aside, the back of his hand brushing her cheeks and she feels that wave of confusion come back.

"Ames, I.." He stammers.

 _Is this the right time to tell her of my impending departure? Or should I wait a while? Maybe a moment?_

His questions were answered when her phone rings and she scrambles to sit on the bed to find it.

Becca Calling

"I need to get this" she tells him.

"Becca!" She answers her phone cheerfully.

"Amy! Where are you? Where's the booze?"

 _Shit._ She forgot.

Last night, she was supposed to buy the booze for tonight's party but she got side tracked with a detour by Bumper's place.

"Oh yeah! I have it." Lie.

"Well, where are you?" Becca's a bit hysterical and she doesn't know why.

"Chill! I'm coming back in like a few minutes. "

"It's afternoon. Chloe's panicking because we don't have the drinks yet and the party is going to start in a few hours."

"WHAT?!" Amy immediately looks at her phone for the time. 3pm.

"We still need to rehearse this thing.. "

 _Right. That one_. She rolls her eyes thinking what the Bellas have planned for the party.

"Calm your pits Becca. I'll be there." and ends the call.

She turns to Bumper, "Uhm. I gotta go." and the sudden change in Bumper's expression makes her regret that she has to.

"What? Wait.. I have to talk you..." He says sitting up on the bed. She's already standing and gathering her things from the floor.

"I really have to go. We're hosting a party tonight. ..." She says while putting on her clothes.

Wasn't it just a few minutes ago, she was engulfed by the bliss of being with this guy and now reality hits hard and she has to leave because that's what happens after a hook-up?

"Oh. Yeah. Right." He remembers her mentioning that before.

"Well... You're not invited." she's fully clothed now and ready to leave but turns to add, "But you can come.", shaking her head as if changing her mind last minute.

She closes the door leaving Bumper alone in the room and Amy on the other side of it biting her lip, both of them contemplating their last kiss and asking themselves: _What just happened?_

* * *

Please Review :)


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Okay.. So this is the next chapter. I've been editing this for quite some time now and I hope it's was supposed to be a longer chapter but I decided to cut it. So in terms of the timeline, chapter 8 will closely follow chapter 7.**

 **Thank you so much for all the reviews and I look forward to hearing from you regarding this chapter. I really hope you guys enjoy this one.**

* * *

Chapter 7

Amy's still clutching the steering wheel long after the engines have died.

She is parked a few steps from the Bella House with bottles of liquor waiting in the trunk. It's been an hour since she left his apartment and her mind has been reeling relentlessly ever since.

 _What the fuck Amy! Get a hold of yourself! It was a kiss. Nothing special. Stop thinking about it._

She has been begging herself this for the last 15 minutes as she sits in her car and stares blankly in front of her.

 _Uuuuugh…_ She groans and rests her forehead on the steering wheel.

'I need to talk to you.' She remembers him saying.

 _Talk about what?_ This is getting frustrating.

"Stop it. Stop it. Stop it." She chants to herself as she lightly bangs her head on the back of her seat. But she can't stop thinking about it: the kiss, the sex, his eyes, his lips….him.

 _I have to stop._ She's decided.

She needs to focus on the party and stop replaying anything, anything at all, in her mind. There's a party and there are still a lot of preparations left to do. Chloe is already going to bite her head off for being late.

She lets out an audible sigh.

She closes her eyes and the moment she does, the sensation of his lips moving with hers immediately comes back. How his lips nibbled hers and made her whimper, his tongue tracing every inch of her mouth..

Her thoughts were rudely interrupted with the tapping on her window.

"You got the booze?" Becca asks loudly from outside the car.

She opens the window and says, "In the trunk."

She takes her car keys and shakes her head violently. "Shake it off Amy. You can do this." She mutters to herself, one last pep talk before she gets out of the car.

She helps Becca open the trunk revealing what seems to be a hundred bottles of alcohol.

"This is enough to supply an alcoholic for a year.." Becca says while mentally counting all the bottles. She whistles toward the house and in seconds, Cynthia Rose appeared.

"Wow!" she exclaims when she sees the amount of alcohol in the trunk. "Now this…" She says and turns to look at Amy, ".. is a party!"

"I did good, didn't I?" Amy says smirking.

"Nice!" Becca adds, "Now let's get this into the house before Chloe explodes."

It took the three of them a few rounds back and forth before they got them all in. As they were rearranging them by the kitchen counter, Chloe walks by and spots Amy.

"Amy! You made it.", the red head calls out and goes straight to hug her like a long lost sister, "Oh thank God you're here.." with so much relief.

"Well it ain't a party 'til I make it..." She answers while uncomfortably hugging the redhead back.

Amy was confused. She was gone for less than a day. She looks at Becca, who was sitting on the other side of the counter watching them, and mouths to her 'What is this?'

The brunette just rolled her eyes at and mouthed back, 'Later.'

Chloe notices the alcohol and ecstatically exclaims "The alcohol is here!" and turns to look at Becca, Cynthia Rose and Amy.

Eyeing their clothes she says, "Alright! We have an hour for you guys.." moving her hand towards the three of them, "to get dressed and ready. We have a meeting before the party." she pauses to let that sink in; the three other Bellas just staring at her.

"Okay!" She almost shouts. "Chop chop Ladies!", then leaves to check on the others.

Amy walks toward the stairs with Becca and asks, "Is that Aubrey's Spirit possessing Chloe?" and Becca snorts.

"Shhh!" she reprimands her, "The General might hear you..." she says with mock fear.

When they were already a few steps up the stairs, Becca whispers, "I swear! This day has been very challenging.."

"To follow all the General's orders?" Amy guesses.

"No... to keep the General alive!" and they both laugh as they climb the stairs all the way up to their room.

An hour later, Becca and Amy are seated in the Make-Up room with all the other Bellas. Stacie volunteered to help Amy with her hair so she can do her makeup.

She wants soft waves for her blonde tresses which would go well with her blood red one-piece bikini accessorized with her cream colored see-through lace poncho kaftan that ends right above her knees. For make-up, she plans to have smoky eyes and mint peach lipstick on her luscious lips.

All these chaotic preparations have helped her forget about her earlier problems. Chloe's strict orders and thinking about makeup and fashion with all the other Bellas have distracted her.

Everyone was busy in preparation when Chloe enters the room; her hair and makeup all done. She claps twice to gather their attention.

"Ladies..." She starts off. "The blessing of the house will start off the program and we haven't talked about the lineup."

The Bellas have decided that the blessing of the house should have a personal touch, and by that they meant THEY should bless the house themselves. Somehow, an idea arose that each of them should slide down the staircase and though as outrageous that might sound, everybody was okay with it. But when Stacie suggested that they all do it in their bikinis, that decision wasn't unanimous. So there they were… 6 ladies in their bikinis then Becca and Cynthia Rose in long sleeve rashguards and surfer shorts.

"Would anybody volunteer to go first?" Chloe asks a little too cheerfully.

"Someone needs to inject her with some Valium or something.." Amy whispers to Stacie making her snigger.

The Bellas looked around at each other, figuring out who's going to be the first blood; figuratively and possibly literally.

"Would anybody want Xanax? " Becca casually asks the Bellas.

*scoff*"Chloe"*scoff* Cynthia Rose tried.

A few awkward moments later and there are still no volunteers. "Anybody?", Chloe asks again, her pitch getting dangerously high.

"I was thinking..." Amy interrupts before steam comes out of Chloe's ears, "... that I should be the last one to slide down."

 _Smart. She can run when one of us gets a bad landing and dies_. Becca thinks to herself.

 _That wasn't the question_. Chloe thinks but didn't say out loud.

"'Ya know... Tease the audience a bit with a little anticipation." Amy continues, " You can't just give them what they want!" She says as she slides her hands down her curves, "You have to set the mood."

Becca wants to laugh but suppresses it not wanting to have any attention on her.

"Okay! Moving on..." repliedChloe. The only reply she can think of.

 _This is gonna ba a loooong night. I better save some booze for myself._ Becca thought.

* * *

I'd really like to hear what you guys thought of this chapter. I'm posting Chapter 8 soon, so please read and review.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Hello! So this chapter happens right after chapter 7, maybe with an hour difference.**

 **I'm posting 2 chapters today, because I'll probably not update in a while. But I promise to be back to complete this because I know how it feels to be left hanging when reading a story, and I don't want to be like that. It probably will be a struggle but please bear with me.**

 **Enough with my writing crisis. Going back to the story, I hope you guys enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter 8

Just outside the campus, Bumper is shoving the last of his shirts in his duffel bag as he gets off the phone with his realtor. He just informed him that he is subletting the apartment while he's away.

He scans the now empty room; five boxes of his college stuff tucked away neatly into one of the locked cupboards.

 _'You can come'_ , he can still hear it in Amy's voice.

He knows she only invited him because... well... Okay. So he doesn't know why she invited him. But what he knows is he wants to come. He has to come, to say goodbye. He hasn't planned out how, but he can just wing it.

 _Yes. Just like how you winged it this afternoon.._ says the sarcastic voice in his head.

NO. He is going to do this. He's not going to leave like a douche. He's just going to casually mention that he is leaving. How hard can that be?

He looks at his watch. 4 hours before his flight.

He takes his duffel bag, straps it on his shoulder and heads to the door. He decides to take a walk to buy him some time to think of what he's going to say.

When he gets to the Bella House, there were already a lot of aca-people in attendance and he noticed that most of them are in swimming attire. There must be a theme he doesn't know about. He spots the bar and makes a bee line to it.

 _A shot of courage is in order_.

But before he gets there, Jesse spots him and intercepts his path.

"Hey!" Jesse greets him.

"Oh Hey Jesse.." He says, trying to go around him, determined to get a drink. But Jesse follows him to the bar.

"How's Hollywood life? Didn't know you're back in town.." Jesse tries to open up a conversation.

Becca had told him about the tidy whities incident and her hunch about B.A.'s identity so he wants to dig up some details to either confirm or disprove this theory. He thinks it would be fascinating to find out these two might be doing the deed.

"Fabulous.. as always!" Bumper replies with as much energy he could muster, "John just called and begged me to get back to LA", making a face of fake exhaustion." He's so lost without me.." he adds shrugging his shoulder with a smug look.

"Really?" somehow, Jesse doesn't believe that. "He called you himself?" his question dripping with doubt.

"Yup. Personally, through an assistant", and takes his tequila shot. "WOOOH!" he lets out as the drink carves a hot path down his throat.

"Are you here to watch the Bellas?" Jesse asks.

"Watch them do what?" Bumper's confused. He thought this was a party, not a show.

But before Jesse can explain, The DJ gets their attention with, "Alright Aca-People! LET'S GET THIS PARTY STARTEEEEEEEED!" and plays Icona Pop's I love it so loud he can hear the beat through his heart.

Everyone is now dancing at the lawn where the bar is situated, raising their glasses and jumping wildly with the music. The house hasn't been opened yet and there are no Bellas in sight.

As the music dies down, a woman's voice on the sound system announces, "ARE YOU GUYS READY TO WARM THIS HOUSE UP?"

He thinks its Becca but he's not sure.

With his bag on his shoulder and a drink in his hand, he settles himself by the tree near the DJ's booth.

A spotlight flashed at the main door which was still closed. It opened to reveal Becca, in her rashguard, riding some sort of large plastic lid, sliding down the stairs and tumbling onto the front porch, Cynthia Rose following closely behind her riding a similar object.

 _That looks like it hurts.._ He thinks.

Becca and Cynthia Rose gathered themselves quickly and they each grabbed a mic. Since they weren't going to parade in a bikini, they were automatically the hosts.

"Alright." Becca struggles to stand. She may have cracked a rib.

"Hey Guys!" Cynthia Rose shouts to the crowd and they respond cheering.

"You guys ready for the rest of the Bellas?" Becca asks the crowd and they cheer louder.

"Then let's do this! DJ, Hit It!" Cynthia Rose bellowed.

The DJ played Selena Gomez's Come and Get it and Chloe in her bikini comes sliding down the staircase. The crowd goes wild when Stacie follows her with a very sexy orange number. Then Jessica, Ashley and Lily came after with their more modest swimwears.

There was a pause before Amy comes down. Bumper noticed she hasn't come down yet and his anticipation is building.

When she slides down in a very sexy red swimsuit, toned down by her lacey kaftan the crowd became louder, some of them chanting her name. Amy tumbles gracefully and when she stands up, she owned the stage. There's nothing sexier than a curvy woman in a red swimsuit and claiming it with such confidence.

 _Yup, that's Amy_. He smiles to himself, a little bit proud.

"Showoff", he mutters.

Amy, being the star that she is, stayed in the spotlight for few seconds more; before she leaves, she does her signature boobpush accompanied by her sexy open-mouthed wink.

"And the house is now OPEEEEEEN! LET'S PARTY!" Becca shouts and everyone starts to get inside the house.

Bumper looks around for Amy and spots her going to the bar. He takes his drink in one go and decides to approach her.

She sees him coming and suddenly feels self-conscious; all the confidence on display a while a go quickly dissipating away.

"Hey!" he starts off leaning on the bar and looking anywhere else but her.

"Hey... you came..." she says as casually as possible as he signals the bartender for a shot of vodka.

"That red bikini looks really.. uhm... really.." he doesn't know how to continue.

"You can say I look hot." She says cheekily. "I KNOW... I'm HOT!", smirking at him.

He chuckles. " I did not say that..." He counters. She expected retort and got… that.

At a loss for words, he takes her shot and drinks it. She watched him do this and wondered if he's being weird because he's as nervous as she is.

He looks at his watch, only 3 hours before his flight. He better say this now while the alcohol still has its effects.

"Amy, about this morning..." he says, focusing his eyes on the empty shot glass in his hand.

"Look... let's not talk about it." She says not wanting to be reminded of it.

He was surprised to hear that response and the tone of her voice. He didn't know she has an idea. Did she overhear the phone conversation?

"I'm sorry... I didn't..." He didn't want her to know that way. He wanted to say goodbye personally. Then he remembered that he chickened out of his goodbye earlier and that must have offended her.

"I said I don't want to talk about it." She said interjecting him and made a move to leave.

"No Ames. I'm not leaving without a goodbye."

She was more surprised to hear the word 'leaving' than the sudden jerk she felt when he grabbed her by the arm.

"I was surprised when they called.. I didn't know the schedule until this morning. I swear I would have told you if I did."

He wasn't talking about the kiss and she's not sure if she's relieved or disappointed.

"Well you should've told me sooner..." She said quietly. She's not entirely on the same page with him yet but that's the only appropriate response she could think of.

"Come on Ames. Don't be mad." He tried to pull her to him but she's standing her ground with her back to him and her eyes glued to her feet.

She is mad, but she has no idea why.

"When are you leaving?" she tried to say as expressionless as she can.

"My flight's in a few hours." he answers.

 _He's leaving and that's okay. That's okay because they both knew he would._ She tells herself that and turns to look at him, his sad eyes looking for hers.

"Okay! Have a safe flight then." She smiles half-heartedly.

He loosened his grip on her and fidgets. _Is that it? She's okay with it? No begging?_

"Well… Don't eat your way into depression when you miss me." He said smiling, trying to make the atmosphere lighter.

She laughs. _Right, 'cause I'm Fat._

"Well, have fun shaming yourself in Los Angeles…" she counters and they laugh uncomfortably with each other.

He opens his arms as if asking for a hug, but Amy taps his shoulder instead, "Well get going!" she says, "before they give away your waitlisted spot to someone who's actually talented!"

 _There it is, that's Amy_. He thinks to himself, he's actually relieved to hear her say that.

He shoves his hands into his jean pockets and nods at her.

"Okay I'm going!" and tried to smile as he slowly walked away.

 _He's leaving._

She watched him leave the party until she can't see him anymore. She turns toward the bar and grabs the first drink she could.

'Ah fuck!' she lets out. She hates tequila, and then waves at the bartender for another shot.

She sees Becca approaching the bar.

"Hey Red!" Becca greets her when she gets by her side.

"Hey..." She greets back dispiritedly.

"What's up with the tone? You looked hot out there! I think you totally made a point being 'the hot one' in the Bellas.."

"I didn't have to make that point. Everyone knows it already.." smirking before taking the Tequila.

"Wanna get wasted?" Amy asks Becca.

"Sure!" Becca answers getting excited, and whispers "I stashed a Tequila bottle in our room.." mischievously letting Amy in on her secret.

"Good!" Amy says patting her in the back and taking a half-empty vodka bottle from the bar, "Just in case your bottle's not enough." She adds winking.

* * *

 **Comments and suggestions are very much welcome in the review section. You may also PM me if you've got real serious concerns, I'll gladly read and reply. Please Review :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

"Right hand yellow!" Beca shouts from her spot on the couch, her voice muffled by the chips in her mouth.

"For real?" Cynthia Rose protests and almost forgets the rules by lifting both her hands.

"Watch out for these assets..."Amy says while struggling to maintain her balance, her glorious cleavage on display, "Their extra sensitive lately."

"We did not need to know that." Chloe speaks up, her head poking out of Amy's legs.

It's the last Sunday of October and the Bellas are gearing up for the ICCA regionals.

The past two months have been crazy. Classes have officially begun and they've been readjusting Bella rehearsals around their new class schedules.

This week in particular has been very stressful for the girls. The pressure for them to defend their title is building, exams are coming up and Beca had only just finished their new set. They've been trying to incorporate it with new choreography last week and so far, it's been disastrous.

There's an obvious need for them to let out some stress, and so today they are taking a break... by playing twister.

"Your hand should touch the yellow part, not just near it!" Beca instructs Cynthia Rose.

She's thoroughly enjoying watching her friends bend their unwilling bodies. Not to mention she's too comfortable in her position on the couch in her jammies and hoodie with a newly opened bag of chips on her lap and empty foils of chocolate all over her general area.

 _Oh yeah, this is fun_. Beca thinks as she pops an M &M into her mouth.

"You should really leave some of those for the players! They're supposed to be prizes." Amy tells Beca, her mouth watering for some chocolate.

"Your junk's everywhere Fat Amy!" Cynthia Rose scolds her, "My hand can't reach the yellow circle with them in the way."

"It's called tactic brown sugar..." Amy counters, shaking her hips to tease her competition.

"Somebody just lose already..." Chloe groans, getting impatient. The game has been going on for an hour now.

"I could squeeze my legs and you could suffocate into dropping out of the competition?" Amy teasingly suggests, knowing very well that Chloe's competitiveness wouldn't let her accept that.

"Or you can just cropdust her... it's less effort." Beca joins in. Two months of being roommates and Amy's language is already rubbing off on her.

"Who says I haven't?" Amy answers and Beca and Cynthia Rose laughs out loud.

"Oh God." Chloe shuddered with repulsion. "I am not destressed at all!" she announces.

"Aha!" Cynthia Rose shouts, finally reaching her yellow circle.

"I think I may have twisted my spine." Lily mutters to herself trying to maintain her contorted position between Amy and Cynthia Rose, her presence almost forgotten.

Beca's still laughing when a phone rings. She immediately gets hold of the offending gadget and shouts, "Amy its yours!", raising it for the Aussie to see.

All the players collapse on top of each other as Amy escapes their structure to snatch her phone from Beca's hands. She takes it but doesn't answer immediately; instead she runs toward the kitchen.

Beca watches her get away from the rest of the Bellas and felt something was wrong.

"Ow!" Chloe exclaims as she pushes Cynthia Rose off her. She stands up, walks toward the couch, settles herself beside Beca and grabs the bag of chips from her lap.

"Who's up for next round?" Ashley asks walking in from the kitchen, a cold can of soda in one hand. Jessica follows her with bags of fresh popcorn.

Beca hands her the spinner and stands up to follow Amy.

"I can play!" she can hear Stacie in the background, "Just let me take off my bra. I'm more flexible that way."

 _I guess Cynthia Rose is playing again._

Beca treads slowly and carefully toward the kitchen. She doesn't want to invade Amy's privacy and break her trust, but she feels something's off and she's getting worried.

She can't pinpoint exactly what makes her think so. Just little details she can't help but notice.

Beca felt something was wrong way back from the night of the party; tucking in a very drunk Amy certainly felt off. Alright. Given that the party was really wild, insane, off the hook or whatever else you want to call it; the fact is that she has never seen Amy that wiped out and they've been through crazier parties before.

Oh Amy gets wild, Beca can attest to that. She's a party animal, 'can't be tamed' to quote the Australian. But she's never one to get totally smashed and something at the back of Beca's mind tells her there's a reason her friend would want to drink a little too much that night.

However, Beca was also a bit hammered that night. Which isn't surprising after the two of them still had their private after-party in their room with a bottle of tequila. Parts of that night are actually still hazy to Beca. She does remember a lot of laughing though... and waking up with marker writings on her face.

 _Okay. Maybe my judgement is not reliable on this one._ She doubts herself.

She peeks through the kitchen and sees Amy answer her phone.

"Hello?" She can hear Amy almost whispering to her phone."Oh hey.." The blonde continues, suddenly returning to her normal voice.

Beca's hunch doesn't end there. There's also Amy's incessant checking on her phone and email. Beca seems to keep catching her browsing her messages which is not really odd at all, until Amy suspiciously fidgets and awkwardly tries to hide it from her.

 _It's probably not a big deal,_ she tries to convince herself.

 _I'm probably reading too much into this_. Beca reasons, but still she can't shake off the feeling.

She has never mentioned this to anybody.

She hears Amy end the call and open the fridge. She takes this as a sign to enter the kitchen.

"You want a glass of water?" Amy asks as she sees her coming in.

"Yeah, Thanks!" and takes a seat by the counter while her friend prepares her glass.

"What's up?" Beca asks, trying get something, anything from Amy.

"Hmmm... Not much." Amy shrugs and hands her the glass of water, "I think Cynthia Rose may have enjoyed my butt a little too much." She adds smirking.

Beca chuckles at that, almost choking on her water. _It's probably nothing_ , she pacifies her thoughts.

Amy finishes her glass, grabs her phone, and nudges Beca's shoulder. "Come on Flatbutt! Let's go check how flexible Stacie really is..." while playfully raising her eyebrows and together they rejoin the rest of the Bellas.

* * *

 **A/N: It's been awhile but I've gathered a few ideas for the upcoming chapters. Please bear with my slow update.  
**

 **Please let me know what you think of this one... Don't forget to Review :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

"Ah fuck." he curses as hot coffee trickles down his jeans,

He's late, he's tired and he is very very cranky.

Bumper doesn't recall being demoted to errand boy, but it seems that it's all he does lately. He still sings backup for John; but now he's also expected to get the coffee first thing in the morning, run out for vegan burrito before John asks for his morning snack, and fetch John's laundry on Mondays, Wednesdays and Fridays.

 _What the fuck have I gotten into?_ he asks himself.

It might be his fault, he ponders. He did volunteer the first few times. He thought it would make him more likeable. But apparently, that's not how it is in Hollywood. 'Nice' translated to being a pushover, and so now, here he is, the nice little backup boy running to get to the studio with spilt coffee on his jeans while balancing 5 coffee cups with his right hand and john's pressed shirt on his left arm.

"You're late." the executive assistant chides him and takes one of his coffee cups the moment he enters the room.

He proceeds to the table and doesn't bother to apologize. He learned humiliatingly after a recording session gone wrong that nobody's interested in his apologies because they told him so. In his defence, he wasn't flat. Bumper Allen is never flat. The world may turn upside down but him being off-key is just never going to happen. This is his thing but nobody would ever dare suggest it was John so who else could they blame? And thus his forced unaccepted apology _. 'Fucking untalented bastards..'_ he kept muttering to himself as he cried himself to sleep that night.

He quickly drops his cargo onto their rightful place and takes his spot in the recording booth.

"Nice for you to join us, Bummer." The musical director calls out to him.

"It's actually Bumper..My name is Bumper." He tries to correct him. It's been more than two months since he's been in LA and he doesn't think they are actually interested to learn his name or even be bothered to know it.

"Shut up. You're late."

Bumper takes his place in the middle of his two co-backup singers and puts on his headphones.

It is the middle of November and John Mayer's team is on a tight schedule. His Christmas album is scheduled to be released soon and there are still a few songs unfinished.

"Again! One last before John gets here." The director shouts at the three of them. He's got extra bitterness this morning, Bumper noticed. "Let's take it from the top. One, two, three..." and they begin the session.

Hollywood is not as fun or cool as what Bumper imagined it to be. Not even close. He thought it will be magical, his stepping stone to stardom. He imagined the awe on people's faces once he starts to work his oral magic with his magnificent pipes. He already bought his aviators in preparation for the papz. He was ready for all that jazz. But now, all he thinks of Hollywood is that it's a superficial hole of pretentious and ridiculously pretty people with varying degrees of debatable talent obsessed with green tea and Zen. It's sickening.

He's disappointed he won't even deny it. He used to, but it only took him a few weeks to accept there's no point in kidding himself. It is a really disappointing place, a lonely place. He thinks of quitting almost every single moment of everyday. But the job itself isn't bad. He gets to sing which he loves more than anything. He's sure there's still something magical in this place, he's just too tired to even try and find it.

By the end of their session, Bumper is exhausted. Their work days usually last 8 hours, only 3 of which are spent with John so as not to strain his vocals, but it's about 12 hours for Bumper because he has get up 2 hours earlier than everybody else and leave 2 hours later than everybody else as well. You'd think getting off work would be a relief to him, but actually he dreads getting out of the studio. He doesn't have a knack at making friends and so he's mostly alone outside of work. He feels that he's already being tagged as the lonely pushover at work and he doesn't want to confirm that by being seen having dinner alone. So as soon as he gets to his flat, which he shares with 3 other roommates, the first thing he does is to have food delivered. Then he locks himself in his room and plays his acapella music loud enough to isolate him from the rest of the world.

His dinner usually arrives right after he finishes his shower. He turns on his TV, lays out the takeout boxes on the floor and digs in. By 10pm, he is ready for bed. It's a depressing routine, but it's been 2 months of this and he had have coped.

He checks his phone for missed calls or any messages, maybe some threats from the musical director. There is one from his mom. She has been asking him to give her a call. He thinks of replying but just like all the other times before that, he decides not. He browses through his phone and stumbles upon Amy's sleeping picture. He almost forgot he has this picture. He slowly traced her full lips on his screen. He remembers the night he took it and for the first time in two months, he falls asleep with a smile.

* * *

 **A/N: Work has been intense for the past week. Sorry for the wait. I am honestly having trouble thinking of what's going to happen next so if any of you have suggestions I'd really love to hear them... Please Read and Review xoxo ScarletOHarra**


End file.
